Stereo Hearts
by ikutosprincess13
Summary: Bulla loves Goten, Goten loves Bulla but he's a hard head and doesnt know until Trunks and Pan slap some sence out of him. But Goten is getting marry and Bulla cant take it anymore and leaves can Goten get to her on time? TERRIBLE SUMMARY I KNOW JUST READ AND REVIEW PLEASE if there another story name like this by me ignore it,i messed up on the uploading, sorry i'm new at this
1. The Beggining

**STEREO HEART**

**Goten-22**

**Bulla-17**

**Pan-16**

**Trunks-23**

**DISCLAIMER: **three words DONT OWN NOTHING!

"Hey Goten-kun!" I exclaim.

"Hey B-Chan." A twenty-two years old Goten replied to me.

"Whatya doin here? If you came to see my brother he's not here." I said.

"Where is he?" Goten ask.

"He took Pan shopping." I informed the love of my life.

"Why didn't you go then, you love shopping." Goten wonder.

"Well yeah, but I wanted to see you… err can uhm spar with me." I said shyly.

"Sure, I guess I'm stuck with you." Goten said jokingly. I frowned and hit him playfully.

"Let me go change." I said and ran to my room. A few minutes later I came out and we headed to the grassland.

We started warming up, while I watch Goten's every move. Wow he's so handsome; I wonder why he doesn't have a girlfriend. He must have girls calling him all the time.

"You ready?" Goten ask interrupting my thought.

"I was born ready, Goten." I said and got into a fighting stance. He got into a fighting stance and waited for me to launch at him. Of course I'm not that dumb to know that the moment I attack he's gonna pin me over, so I waited for him to make the first move.

After waiting form me to attack, which I didn't, he launch at me and I hit him in the gut. He flew backwards but stopped himself and launch at me. I didn't want to get hit so I flew up and he hit the air. He looked up and smirk at me, aw that smirk makes me melt like a popsicle. I was so lost in thoughts that I didn't see him launch at me.

He threw a punch at my stomach that I nearly block. I got mad and turn into super saja-yin he turn into super saja-yin too and launch at me. He threw me several punches and kicks that I easily block. We kept goin like this until I decided to throw some kick and punches myself.

I hit him in the back of his neck and he fell to the ground making a huge crater. I put my hands in position and yell "Super Big Bang Attack!" the ki blast went flying and hit him. After the smoke cleared off I saw him stood up and smirk at me. I was shock that attack was the best I had, I can't belive he was still conscious. He got into a stance and yell "Ka…Me…Ha…Me…Haaa."

I was out of energy so the only option I had left was to try and block it. I put my hands in front of my face ready to receive the attack. The blast hit me and I was sent flying to a mountain. I got up with the little energy I had left and flew towards Goten.

"Looks like I've won." Goten said and cross his arms just like daddy.

I stared at him for a moment when something hit me and I got a great idea. I walked up to him and stood so close to him that I could feel his warm breathing. "I guess you did…" I stood in my tippy toes and put my hands around his neck, "…and here's your price." I close the space between us and kiss him.

At first he didn't respond but then he put his hands around my waist and started deepening the kiss. I opened my mouth to let him access to me. He didn't hesitated and we both started exploring each other. we stood like that for a while until he push himself away from me and took off as fast as he could.

"What happen?" I ask myself in shock.

Goten's POV

She kissed me I didn't expect that; like I didn't expect to return the kiss too. wow her lips felt so warm and… Goten get a hold of yourself she's your best friend's sister and your niece's best friend! Good thing I left and separated from her on time or else her hormones would've got the best of her. Her hormones don't you mean your hormones. Okay find my hormones.

Wait not my hormones I could never do that with her she's seventeen and I'm twenty-two she's too young. Maybe its better I get away from her, for the good of her. It just that I don't feel the same way and she's too young to know what goes through her little mind.

I landed on my home and saw my mom and dad making out through the kitchen window. _"Eww that's why rooms exist!" _I thought grossly. I got in and with out interrupting them I went up to my room. I laid there until sleep took over me and I fell asleep

Bulla's POV

I flew back to C.C and went straight to my room. I lay down and started thinking of what happen earlier. I still can't belive Goten did that, I thought that he was enjoying it but I guess not. Who am I kidding he'll never feel the same way I feel.

I felt something hot running through my cheek _"Am I crying? No I can't cry I haven't cried since Pan took my doll ten years ago. But I can't help it he's my only true love." _I let all my tears out and cried myself to sleep.

The next morning

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping and the smell of my mom's famous chocolate waffles. I drag myself to the kitchen not bothering to get dress. When I got there I didn't expect to see the Z-gang there.

"Good morning honey." my mom greet.

"Hey Bulla." The Z-gang said.

"Morning guys, whatya doin here?" I ask confuse.

"They're here to say good bye to Goten and Trunks, honey." my mom inform.

"What? Where are they going?" I ask stun

"We're goin to college." Goten answer from behind the Ox-King.

"Oh, well I'm glad. Now if you'll excuse me I have to… uhm… go to the bathroom." I lied and ran to my room with a river if tears.

Goten's POV

"What's gotten into her?" Trunks ask.

"I don't know but I better go find out." My niece said and rush to her room.

When she got there she saw her best friend crying her heart out. She was shock since neither of us have seen her like that, not even when Pan took her doll.

"B-Chan what's wrong?" Pan ask

"Nothing, just leave me alone." Bulla said and took off to the sky. Pan stood there in shock until Trunks and I came rushing to the room.

"What's wrong with Bulla?" I ask.

"I don't know she didn't want to tell me." Pan said as tears ran through her cheek.

"Don't cry Panny. She'll be okay." Trunks console her. Trunks took her in his arms and pull her to the leaving room.

"_What's wrong with you Bulla? Did that kiss really meant something? Goten don't be ridiculous she's too young to know about love." _I thoughts

"GOTEN HURRY UP OR YOU'RE GOIN TO MISS YOUR PLAIN!"I heard my mom yell.

I stood there for a minute until I walked out and left.

Bulla's POV

I flew, not far from there, that's why I could hear Chi-chi yell to Goten. _"Why do you have to leave Goten-Kun? If you leave you'll take my heart with you and you know that people can't leave with out their heart." _I thought watching him disappear into the distance.

I flew back to Capsule Corp. and saw my best friend sitting on my bed crying. "What's wrong Pan?"

"Nothing just leave me alone." Pan said then déjà vu appeared and I smile.

"If you tell me I'll tell you what's wrong with me." I allege.

"That's easy, you're selfish, you think you know it all, you have too much pride, and you're a cold, cold person. Basically you're like Vegeta only in a girl." Pan joke.

i chuckle, "You know me so well Panny." I said and we both started laughing. "But seriously tell me what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Okay I'll tell you, but promise me you'll tell me what's gotten you like that." Pan said. I nodded so Pan started, "I was crying because Trunks left and I don't know where or when he's coming back, and because I hate seeing you like that. It's like someone stab me when I saw the hurt look in your eyes."

I was speechless; I didn't know she cared so much for me and for my brother. I smirk at the thought of my brother and Pan together. They've made a great couple; they are both the same, in the mental and a little bit on the physical. That's the only difference, but besides that they act and like the same stuff.

"Hello, earth to Bulla." Pan said waving a hand in front of my face. I looked up to her and nodded; "Now you have to tell me what's wrong with you."

"Oh, well… uhm… the short version is, is that I love your uncle and that I accidentally kissed him yesterday." I said and whisper the last part out hopping that Pan didn't hear it.

"YOU WHAT! I CAN'T BELIVE YOU DID THAT, YOU KISSED MY UN…" I stop her and covered her mouth.

"Shh… you want the whole city to know." I said taking my hand off of her mouth.

"Sorry, it just that I can't belive you kissed MY uncle. What did he do? How did you do it? How did it felt like?" Pan ask and ask over and over again.

"Oookay and eww… why do you want to know how it felt?" I ask in disgust

"Just curious. Anyway if you don't want to answer that, answer the other questions." Pan said shaking me in excitement.

"Okay, I'll tell you if you stop shaking me." I said, she stop shaking me, "Thank you, now uhm… lets see. Well… we were sparing when I hit him

Flash back

Bulla hit him in the back of his neck and he fell to the ground making a huge crater. She put her hands in position and yell "Super Big Bang Attack!" the ki blast went flying and hit him. After the smoke cleared off she saw him stood up and smirk at her. Bulla was shock that attack was the best she had, she couldn't belive he was still conscious. He got into a stance and yell "Ka…Me…Ha…Me…Haaa."

Bulla was out of energy so the only option she had left was to try and block it. She put her hands in front of her face ready to receive the attack. The blast hit her and she was sent flying to a mountain. She got up and with the little energy she had left flew towards Goten.

"Looks like I've won." Goten said and cross his arms just like Vegeta.

Bulla stared at him for a moment when something hit her and she got a great idea. Bulla walked up to him and stood so close to him that she could feel his warm breathing. "I guess you did…" she stood in her tippy toes and put her hands around his neck, "…and here's your price." She close the space between them and kiss him.

End of flash back

"And that's how I did it." I finished.

"Wow! That was a smart move; I should've tried that instead of the accident I had with you're…" Pan but her hands and covered her mouth.

"My what?" I ask but Pan kept her quiet, "You kissed my brother, didn't you?" Pan's eyes popped out and she only nodded. "Cool tell me everything! Well except how it felt." I said stinking my tongue out in disgust.

Pan blush. She cleared her trough and began, "Okay, We were walking down the street when I ask …"

Pan's Flash Back and POV

"Where are we goin Trunks?"

"To the park." He answer.

"Oh, why don't we just fly there?" I ask.

"That's a great idea." Trunks said. he put our bags in a capsule and pick me up.

"Uh… Trunks I can flyyyy…" but before I could protest he already took off at light speed. "Uh… Trunks we just pass the park."

"Oh well too bad I guess I have to take you somewhere else." Trunks said and smirk exactly like Vegeta.

I blush and ask, "And where would that be?"

"Here." Trunks replied and landed on a beautiful coast island. He put me down; I flew up a little just to get a good view and looked around.

"Wow Trunks it's amazing!" I exclaim.

"I knew you like it." Trunks replied.

I flew down a little and realized that our lips met by mistake. I tried to separate from them but he pull me closer and deepened the kiss.

End flash back and POV

"So technically you two kissed by mistake?" I wonder.

"Yup, but we didn't stop." Pan said with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh well I'm glad that he didn't run away from you." I said crossing my arms and copying my dad's facial expression.

"You mean to tell me that he ran away!" Pan shouted.

"Yes and right at the kiss moment!" I shout too in anger. "But you know what I don't care, that kiss didn't mean anything to him so it doesn't mean anything to me either. I'm tired of making myself think that one day he'll feel the same way as me!"

"So in other word you're gonna move on?" Pan suppose.

"Exactly! Now come on lets go to that night club that just opened!" I said and rushed to the shower.

"But I don't have anything to wear!" Pan yell.

"Don't worry, choose one of my outfits!" I yell from he bathroom. Pan sigh and went to my closet.

A couple of hours later we were all dress up. Pan had a tight blue dress and blue high heals. I had a black skirt, a black spaghetti strip shirt, and black boots (A/N- like the outfit she wears in GT only in black). We then took off and went to the night club.


	2. Five years later

**STEREO HEART**

**Goten-27**

**Bulla-22**

**Pan-21**

**Trunks-28**

**Paris-27**

**~Five Years Later~**

"Pan hurry up we're gonna be late!" I yell from the leaving room.

"Coming"! Pan yell back and in two seconds she was right besides me.

"What took you so long?" I ask.

"I couldn't tie my heals." Pan whisper in shame.

"Wow that's so easy to do, Pan!" I said holding back my laughter. Pan just humph and start the car.

"Uhm… Bulla where's the party goin to be?" Pan ask after driving around for ten minutes.

I slap my forehead, "It's the Stratton avenue number 1800."

"Oh." Pan replied with a Goku smile and drove to the party. After twenty minutes of driving we got there and went our separate way. this means that I went to dance with my guy-friends and Pan went to meet her other friends.

"Bulla is that you?" a familiar voice ask me.

I turn around and saw one of my childhood friend, "Uub!" I rush to him and gave him a bear hug. "It's so good to see you."

We separated, "It's good to see you too, B-Chan."

"Hey gu… Ah! Uub!" Pan exclaim.

"Hey Pan." Uub said and extended his hands to Pan. She didn't hesitate and gave him a bug hug. "Pan… i… can't… breathe."

"Oh sorry." Pan said with another Goku smile. We all laugh. Suddenly one of my favorite song began and I pull Uub to the dance floor. We dance until it was two am, and we had to leave.

"That was so much fun B-Chan! I'm glad you drag me there." Pan exclaim.

"Yeah it was the most fun I had!" I exclaim too. we started talking until we arrived to C.C. I showed Pan to the guest room and then went to my room.

I got myself into my silky night dress and jump into my bed. In a mire second I was asleep.

Morning

I woke up to the smell of my mom chocolate waffles. _"What's with her? she hasn't made chocolate waffles since well… since Trunks went to college with Goten." _I thought suspiciously. I put on my flip flops and went to the kitchen.

I heard whistles when I got to the kitchen, then I realized what I had on. My dad threw a dead glare at everyone and they stop. He smirk. I turn to the table and saw my big and annoying brother.

"Did you miss me!" He ask and extended his hands at me.

"Trunks!" I yell and hug him.

"Hey sis how you been." Trunks said and hug me tight.

"Trunks..." I said with out air.

"Trunks let go of your sister!" My dad commanded.

He let go, "Thanks dad." I thank catching my breath.

"Where Goten? Pan ask.

"He's coming he just went to…" my brother was interrupted by the door bell.

"I'll get it!" I said and went to get the door. "Hello may I help you?"

"Bulla?" The man ask.

"Yes, do I know you?" I ask.

"It's me Goten!" He exclaim

"Goten?" I said before I fainted.

Goten's POV

Luckily I was there to catch her before she hit the floor. Why did she faint? Do I look that ugly?

"What did you do to her!" Vegeta ask with furry in his eyes.

"Nothing Vegeta, she fainted when I told her who I was." I explain. _"I can't belive she didn't remember me." _I was lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice Vegeta get her from my arms and place her on the couch.

"What did you do to her uncle Goten?" Pan ask.

"I didn't do anything; she just fainted when I told her who I was." I said in defense.

"Maybe he kissed her." Trunks joke.

"No I/he didn't!" Bulla and I yell.

"Now that you're awake, you can go and change so we can have a picnic in honor of Trunks and Goten's arrival." Bulma said to Bulla.

"No thanks mom, I have a date." Bulla inform and walk up the stairs.

"A date!" Vegeta I yell.

"Yes "a date" which I have to be in twenty minutes!" Bulla yell and rush to her room.

"Bulma you can't let Bulla go on a date!" I said.

Pan's POV

"_Oh my gosh, uncle Goten likes her I can't wait to tell her!" _I though happily.

"Yes I can she's gone to a lot of dates in the pass five years." Bulma said, "Now come on or Chi-chi's gonna get mad." She added and everyone left leaving Trunks, Uncle Goten, and I in the leaving room.

"What's wrong with you?" Trunks ask.

"Nothing is just that she's too young to date." Uncle Goten said.

"_Never mind. I guess it was too good to be true." _I thought sadly.

"She's not ten you know!" I yell in anger and went to Bulla's room.

"What's wrong with her?" I heard Goten ask.

"I don't know but she's so cute when she's mad." Trunks said. I blush.

"Trunks, if Gohan hears you say that he's goin to kill you." Goten said and left. Trunks eyes popped out but then he left too.

"Bulla are you okay?" I ask.

"Why did he have to come? Why couldn't he just stay where he was?" Bulla said in tears.

"I… I… I'm sorry." I said. don't blame me I don't know what to say in occasions like this.

"For what?" Bulla ask.

"Uhm… for not knowing what to tell you." I said with my head down.

"its okay, Panny." Bulla said with a plastic smile. She wipe her tears, "you should go to the picnic Pan, I'll be okay."

"But…" I said but Bulla stop me.

"Go, its okay. And I know my brother wants you there." Bulla said and wink at me.

"Okay but are you sure, you're goin to be okay?" I ask.

"Yes Pan, now go." Bulla commanded, I nodded and left. She told me not to worry but I couldn't help it she's my best friend. I shook the thought off and flew to my grandma's house.

Poor Bulla, why did she have to fall in love with… well him. He's way older than her and he'll never feel the same was as her, but…

"Hey Pan glad you could make it!" Trunks exclaim interrupting me from my thoughts.

"Hey Trunks!" I respond.

He ran up to me and grabs me by the arm. He pull me to the back of the house, "What's up Trunks?"

"I wanted to talk to you." he let go of my arm.

I blush when I notice his hands around my waist. I couldn't seem to find my voice for a second then I said, "Bout what."

"About this." He said. He pull me over to his height and gave me a kiss. I rap my arms around his neck deepening the kiss. I coulda stay there for the rest of my life but we're human's so we had to separate for air.

"Sorry, I wanted to do that since I saw you this morning." Trunks said with my grandpa's smile.

"It's okay. I'm glad you did it, I didn't have the guts to do it." I said.

We both laugh but then Trunks look at me in the eyes and said, "I love you Pan, and I hope you feel the same way."

I was shock to say the least. I mean I had a crush on this man for, well since our dragon ball hunt. I couldn't find my voice and I know he needed an answer so instead I gave him a loving kiss, "I love you too, Trunks." He smile widely and gave a bear hug.

"What's the meaning of this?" my dad ask from behind us.

"Sorry guys, I tried to stop him." Uncle Goten said.

Uh oh. We both said.

"Well, are you goin to tell me?" My dad said with his ki rising up.

"Dad it's not what it looks like, I…" I started but Trunks cut me off.

"Pan, there's no need to hide it anymore." Trunks let go of me and gave me a sweet smile. Then he turn to my dad with a serious look, "Gohan, I love your daughter and she loves me too. Please understand that I want to be with her, no I NEED to be with her. And I will I don't care if you approve it or not."

My dad's face soften but then he smirk, not just any smirk a Vegeta smirk, "I do approve it but you, me, in the desert area now!" my dad took off.

Trunks was about to follow but I stop him, "Don't go Trunks, you know he's stronger than you."

"Don't worry Panny." Trunks said and took off.

"Pan, where's Trunks goin?" My mom ask.

"To get kill!" I responded.

"WHAT!" Bulma, my grandma, and my mom ask.

"Why? What happen?" Bulma ask.

"My dad found Trunks and I together. Dad told him to go with him to the desert area and "spar" with him." I explain.

"What! We gotta go stop them." Bulma yell.

"Stop!" Vegeta spat. We all turn around, "Let them fight, it will prove that Trunks is worthy of Pan."

"But…" the three of us said.

"Don't worry, Gohan won't kill him." Vegeta said and walk off, "If he doesn't want me to kill him." I heard him murmur.

"Think we can trust him?" Grandma ask.

"Well… I guess so." Bulma said and walk off follow by the rest.

I look up at the sky and sigh, _"I hope you're right Vegeta."_ I thought and walk off.

Three hours later Trunks and dad came back. Trunks didn't look so bad maybe because dad gave him a sensu bean. Anyway I'm glad he's okay.

"Where's Goten?" Trunks ask.

"He went somewhere, he didn't told us where." Grandma informed.

Just on cue uncle Goten appear but he wasn't alone, "Hey Goten who's she?" Trunks ask.

"She's my future wife." Goten responded.

Bulla's POV

"What?" I ask shock. I know bad timing but Dende does this sort of thing on purpose but I don't know why.

"Oh, hey B-Chan." Goten said so sweetly but then he notice I was staring at the girl next to him and spoke, "This is Paris my fiancé."

"Nice to meet you." the girl said and extended her hand. I stared at it for a minute but the shook it.

"Nice… to… meet you, I'm Bulla." I said hiding the hurt on my voice. She let go of my hand and went to clung into Goten.

I couldn't handle being there but I couldn't leave like that so I spoke to Trunks through our sibling bond. *Trunks please give me a call I can't handle being here.*

*Why are you okay, you sound weird?* he ask.

*I'm okay Trunks, just please give me a call.* I said and looked at him with hurt eyes. He sighed and excused himself a couple of seconds later my phone rang. I answer.

"Sorry guys but I have to go." I lied.

"Where B-Chan, you just got here?" Gohan ask.

"I uhm… my boyfriend call me and told me to go meet him in his house in an hour." Pan can you come with me, I need help getting ready. I said and floated up.

"Sure." Pan said and followed me.

Trunks POV

"_I wonder what's gotten into Bulla. I should probably go with them." _I though and floated up but mom stop me.

"Where you goin, honey?" she ask.

I had to think of a good lie, but I'm terrible at that. Think, Trunks think; that's it! "I got a call from Capsule Corp. there was an important meeting I have to attend to."

Wow that sounded almost true, I just hope mom bought it. She raise and eyebrow but then smile, "Okay, then go ahead." I nodded and took off.

Whoa I'm getting good at lying. I should probably start hanging more with Bulla, she's a great liar. I smile to myself and increased my speed, in less then five minutes I was there. I floated up to Bulla's window and knock.

Pan opened up, "Hey Trunks, whatya doin here?" she asks.

"I came here to see what's wrong with Bulla." I said and came in. I saw her crying in her bed and walk up to her. I sat next to her and gave her a hug, "What's wrong B-Chan?"

Instead of responding she started crying even more. That's when my sweet Pan walked up to us and hugged us. "Want me to tell him?" she asked.

She nodded and Pan started, "Well first of all promise you won't tell Goten."

"I promise, but what does he have to do in… oh I get it now there's no need to explain." I said putting two with two and making an answer.

"You're slow bro." Bulla said with a small smile.

"And you're dumb sis." I said playfully. She smile then hit my in the shoulder. "Ah, I'm just kidding." I said rubbing my shoulder.

"You better." She said with a fist in the air.

I back down a bit and wave my hands in defense, "I was really."

"I know, I just like messing with you." Bulla said and smile but then her smile turn into a depressing face.

"Smile B-Chan. Belive it or not I hate seeing you like that." I said.

"It's just that, it hurts too much." She said and hugged herself.

"He's not worth it Bulla." Pan said and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes he is Pan!" Bulla yell. She drop to the floor and started crying.

I hate seeing my sister like that! And what I hate the most it's that MY best friend cause this. I clench my fist and before I knew it I was in super saja-yin 2 form.

"Trunks?" Pan ask.

"I'm goin to kill him!" I yell and took off breaking the window.

"Trunks, wait!" Pan and Bulla yell but I didn't stop. He hurt my sister and he's goin to pay.

**I hate doin the disclaimer but here it goes... Yess i own Dragon ball/z/gt like i own a private island, a yet plain, and a time machine! PLEASE R&R and remember i'm new at this so if you wanna flame me do it a little less painfull.**


	3. Move On

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer- **I don't own anything not even an action figure.

**-This means phone calls-**

**_-This is the other person on the line-_**

**"Talking"**

**Move on**

**Bulla's POV**

"Pan we got to stop him!" I yell in panic.

"Well…" Pan said

"Pan!" I screamed.

"Okay come on." Pan said and took off. When we spotted him he was approaching the Son's house. I pin him over and we fell on a tree. Pan rushed to us and helped us up.

"Trunks what's wrong with you?" I yell.

"He hurt your feelings and that's something I won't forgive!" Trunks yell back.

"Trunks, he doesn't even know I like him. So please calm down and don't do something stupid." I said more calmly.

He powered down and said, "I'm sorry B-Chan."

"It's okay, and I'm really happy to know that you care about me." I said.

"I might not show it but I love and care about you." Trunks said.

We stared at each other in awkwardness until Pan said, "Ugh, just hug each other already."

"No way, I don't give hugs." I said and turn my back at him.

"You know you want one." Trunks said mockingly.

"No I don't, anyways you should probably get to the picnic or they'll wonder where you are." I inform.

"No I rather stay with you." Pan said.

"Me too." Trunks added.

"Nah it's okay." I insist.

"We insist." They both said.

"*sigh* okay but…" suddenly my phone rang and saw a guy name Jack.

-Hello-

_-hey Bulla, remember me?-_

I thought for a minute then I recognize that deep voice, it was my best friend from high school, -Jack! What's up I haven't talk to you since I left high school!-

_-Nothing I just saw your phone number on my agenda and thought "heck why don't I give a call to my best friend" so here I am.-_

-I'm glad you still remember little ol' me. So how you been?-

I said then looked at Pan and Trunks and thought it was a bit rude to talk to keep talking while they are here.

_-I've been fine.-_

-oh I'm glad. Jack can I talk to you some other time, I'm kind of busy right now.-

_-sure, how bout at dinner Friday?-_

-sorry but I can't-

_-oh it's okay, well bye-_

-bye, and sorry again-

_-It's okay-_ he said and hung up.

Before I could react Pan was yelling at me, "Why the heck didn't you accept his invitation!"

"Because I don't want to be with anyone but Goten." I said calmly.

"Bulla, you have to move on. Sorry for telling you this but he doesn't feel the same way, he's goin to marry. That's why you have to MOVE ON." Pan alleged.

"I don't know… hey what are you doin?" I said when Pan snatched my phone and started dialing someone's number.

"I'm calling Jack and telling him that your schedule is cleared." Pan said.

I panic, "No Pan, please!"

"Come on B-Chan please, just one date." Pan begged she pull Trunks' pants and he got on his knees too. Then both of them said, "Pleasssssssse…"

"*sigh* okay, I'll do it." I said in defeat. Pan handed me the phone and dial Jack's number.

_-Hello-_

-hey Jack it's me Bulla, I wanted to tell you that my schedule has cleared and I can go to dinner with you-

_-that's great! I'll pick you up at 7-_

-Okay see you then- I said and hung up.

"It's set I'm goin on a date with Jack Friday." I said and threw my hands in the air.

"I'm glad you followed my advice." Pan said and put a hand around me.

"To tell you the truth I'm kinda am too." I said.

"I'm glad," Pan said then we heard a low growl, "Hehehe can we go get something to eat, I'm starving."

"Yeah come on, let's go to I'll take you two to dinner. My treat." Trunks said. We nodded and took off.

We landed on an Italian restaurant. The host escort us to our table and we order.

"Say, why did Gohan's ki increased?" I said out of the blue.

"Well…" Pan and Trunks sang.

"Well, what?" I said raising my eyebrow.

"He got mad because he found us kissing." Pan said.

"Kissing? That means… oh my gosh I'm so happy for you two, though it's a little weird to see my best friend and my brother together. But I'll get use to it, I'm so happy for you both." I got up and hug them tightly then return to my seat.

"_It's goo to see that someone happy." _i thought.

"Thanks B-Chan." Trunks said. Finally our food came and we started eating. After twenty plates each we finish. I saw all the people staring at us in disbelief. I giggle. After Trunks paid the check he took Pan home and I went to C.C. by myself.

It's three am and I'm lying on my bed still awake. Thinking of everything that happen today. I still can't belive Goten's getting married. I know I should be happy but I can't I love him and I can't stand him marrying someone that's not me. But that'll never happen I should just stop thinking about him and follow Pan's advice. Though I know I can't I'm goin to try for the best.

**A/N:** whoa the fourth chapter I didn't think I'll do. To tell you the truth but thanks to the nicest person ever, you know who you are *wink, wink* I decided to do it. I'll have chapter five around the next week or tomorrow depending on how busy I am. Never mind I just remember I'm going to my mom's house tomorrow so I'll probably have it Monday or Tuesday. Oh and sorry this is short and not so good, it just that I was just winging it. That's enough talking right.

**Ja ne ~Panny~**


	4. The Decision

**The Decision**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing, in Spanish nada, in Japanese betsuni. You get the idea right, on with the story.**

The date went by great. I doze off a couple of times but other than that it went great. Now I'm here helping plan the love of my life's wedding. It feels weird knowing that I'm not the one being engage to him, but I need to be happy for him.

"Bulla, Bulla, honey." I heard my mom say.

"Oh what is it mom?"

"I think we should take a break." She suggested.

They all nodded and went to the kitchen, "Sorry mom, I was… thinking."

"Goten right?" She ask

"Uh huh."

"Honey you can't spend the rest of your life stuck with him. You have to move on."

"I can't mom, I can't!" I yell punching the coffee table.

"What's wrong?" Ask Paris coming out from the kitchen.

"Nothing, nothing is wrong!" I yell and ran to my room.

3rd P.O.V

"Sorry about my daughter, she's a little stress." Bulma said.

"It's okay Bulma." Paris said and went back to the kitchen.

"Dende please help my daughter." Bulma prayed.

"What happen over there?" Pan ask.

"Bulla is a little stressed." Paris replied taking a bite of her cookie.

"Oh, will you excuse." Pan said and went to Bulla's room.

Pan knock on the door, "Leave me alone!" yell Bulla.

"After all this years do you really think I'll follow your orders?" Pan said and Bulla smile.

"No but it was worth a try." Bulla said whipping off her tears, Pan laugh.

Silence surrounded the room until Bulla spoke, "I've made my decision."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, I've made my decision." Bulla repeated.

Pan thought back for a minute. She remember the other night when they were talking,

*****Flash back*****

Hey, b-Chan how was the date? Pan ask as soon as Bulla got home.

Good. She replied.

That's it, good?

What else can I say!" she said annoyed.

Pan sigh asking her about her date was probably the bad idea, but the next one was probably worst, "Did at least help you get your mind off Goten?"

No, but I was thinking. Bulla began.

Pan's looked at Bulla in a mixture of fear. Bulla notice this and said, "Don't worry, I'm not gonna do something stupid."

Phew. So what's have you been thinking? Pan said with a sigh of relief.

"I'm leaving to the states on Goten's weeding."

What! you can't do that he'll be very disappointed.

Yeah but I can't stand Goten being with another woman. Bulla said on the verge of tears.

Okay. I understand. Pan said giving it another thought.

Thanks, Panny. Bulla said and gave her a hug.

You're welcome. Pan said with a slight smile.

2:00 am 

Bulla was lying down on her bed thinking when she notice a photo of Goten and her by the waterfall. She picked it up and said, "I remember this." then thought back to that time.

It was a sunny day at the Son's house when three year old Bulla and an eight year old Goten decided to go out and play by the waterfall. After two hours of playing they decided to take a break and lay down on the soft grass.

Goten-kun do you want to get marry? Chibi Bulla ask.

Nah, Trunks' said that girls have cuties, whatever that is, and I don't want to get that. Goten replied.

Bulla giggle, "Well I do. I want to have a happy family and live haply ever after."

Now that you say it like that, I do want to get marry too. Goten said.

Cool, promise me you'll go to my weeding. Bulla said sitting back down.

I'll go if you pinky promise me that you'll go to mines. Goten said raising his pinky.

Bulla giggle and said, "Pinky promise."

Good, now wanna play some more? Goten ask.

Yeah!" Bulla said and stood up.

Tears were falling off her blue eyes, she quickly wipe them off and dial Pan's number. After the third ring Pan answer.

What is it Bulla. Said an annoyed/sleepy Pan.

I don't know what to do! She yell.

About what?

About going to the states or stay here. Bulla explain.

Ugh! B-Chan you call about this! that's your decision to make, sleep on it and tell me when you have the answer. Pan said very, very annoyed.

Bulla sigh, "Okay, good night."

Good nigh B-Chan. Pan said and hung up.

****End of flash back****

Pan frowned at the memory then said, "And what will it be?"

"I'm leaving to the states the day of the weeding." Bulla inform.

"But you said it yourself; you're Goten's best friend he will want you to be there." Pan protested.

"I KNOW! BUT I CAN'T HANDLE BEING THERE, watching him saying "I do" to a woman that's not me. PLEASE PAN UNDERSTAND!" Bulla yell crying her heart out. "He'll get over it's not like I'm a big deal in his life."

"You are Bulla! You are… but if that's what you want I won't stop you." Pan said crying as well.

Bulla put her hands in her face and said, "Thank you Pan."

Pan hug her and said, "Your welcome."

"Don't worry Pan; I don't want Goten to have any regrets. That's why I'm going to act normal until the weeding day." Bulla inform whipping away any signs of tears.

"Okay B-Chan." Pan said. They got up and went down stairs.

Two hours later

"Well that's it for today. I'm glad we just have to choose a dress and we're done." Videl said.

"Yeah, but that's the hardest part." Added Paris.

"No it's not if you have the best designer in the world." Marron said and motion to Bulla.

"Huh? Why you looking at me?" Bulla ask noticing everyone staring at her.

"You're gonna help Paris with her dress." Pan said in an annoying tone.

"Oh yippee." Bulla said faking to be happy.

"Gee!" Paris squeal and went to hug Bulla, "thank you, thank you!"

"You're welcome, you're welcome." Bulla said pushing her away.

"Pan, Videl! Gohan's here." Yell Chi-chi.

"Coming bye Marron, bye Bulla." Pan said.

"Bye Pan." Paris said noticing she had skipped her.

"Oh bye Paris." Pan said in a dull tone. Bulla laugh at this but then turn it into a cough once she saw Bulma glare at her.

"I have to leave too." Marron said standing up.

"Bye Marron." Bulla said.

"Bye Bulla, see ya gals." Marron said and left.

The girl were talking when they heard the door bell rang, "I'll get it." said Bulla.

She open the door to see the most beautiful eyes she'd ever seen. "Hi Goten."

"Hey Bulla." Goten replied. They stood there looking at each others eyes when Paris came and launch at Goten and gave him a kiss. "Hi honey."

"Oh hey Paris." Goten said.

"Let me go get my purse." Paris said, Goten nodded.

"How you been B-Chan?" He ask after Paris left.

"Fine thank you, and you?"

"Good, I guess."

"Why the "I guess" part?" She ask.

"Well it's just that-" he was cut off when Paris came.

"Ready hon." Paris said.

"Great, bye B-Chan." Goten said she nodded and closed the door.

**A/N: sorry I didn't update, I lost the inspiration :( but I got it back yay! Sorry if there's any spelling or gramar errors, Anyways don't forget R&R.**


End file.
